Adventures of M: The Beach
by pannadela
Summary: Pannadela grows up.


It was at seaside near Roofed Forest. Finn, Jake and Pann spent time watching sunset.

-This sunset is more beatiful than in Ooo! - Finn said.

-I know. I saw this many times. - Pann said.

-By the way. What is meaning of these lights at seaside? - Jake asked Pann.

-They symbolize cutters, that came to M after Big Mushroom War. Ten at Main Island, seven at Oak Island, and three at Ice Island. - Pann responded.

After a little moment Jake asked them:

-Do you want me to play on violin?

-Of course! - they both said.

Then Jake began to play. A melody was very beatiful and sometimes sounded like a sea waves. But after sunset ended, something bad began to happen to Pannadela. Finn noticed that and he asked:

-Are you fine, Pann?

-It's just a little headache. Oh! A head- and whole-body-ache! - she said.

And her little body felt on sand. Finn immediately ran to her and he grabbed her on hands. And they ran to camp, that Jake was making in that moment.

-Finn, what happened? You run like a... - Jake stopped in half of sentence. He looked at a Pann and he said to Finn to put her at a stack of blankets. After it, she said:

-It's really cold... Give me something hot...

-Okay! - Finn said and he began to plan. - Jake, make a fire and cook something hot from our supplies. I will cover her these blankets.

-Of course! - Jake said and he took some honey and garlic, and he began to make a fire.

After some minutes hot drink was ready. Jake gave this to Pann and she drunk this.

-I have hope... that it will help me. - she said and she fell asleep.

-It's time. We must go sleep too. - Finn said to Jake.

And they fell asleep.

Next day Finn woke up very early. He reminded himself, that they have desalinator. He came to ocean and he grabbed some water to it. He wanted to make something hot for Pann. In the same moment Pann woke up and she came to Finn.

-Finn. - she said to him when she came to him.

Finn turned back and he looked at her.

It wasn't a little girl, that he met first time. It was very beatiful teen, that was near as tall as he. She hadn't short hair. Her hair vere very long. But she was in her old clothes, that looked like they were too small for her.

-Woah... You're very beatiful today... - he said to her after short moment of silence.

-You talk like you have fallen in love in me. Why? - she responded.

After it, she looked at her reflection in sea. She shouted from astonishment. After it she said to Finn:

-I've... grew up! I thinked it will never happen! That's nice!

After it Jake left a tent, and, similarly to Finn, he was astonished too.

-Now you're real Emian! - they said to her.

After some time spent at a beach Jake said to Finn and Pann:

-Let's make a new fire. I'll find some fish for supper. After that, we will go to a Floodplains.

And Jake changed to a submarine, and he began to search for fish.

When Finn and Pann waited at Jake, Pann tried to talk with Finn:

-Do you know, that part of beach at a left side is an illusion?

-Really? Why?

-Because at a left side begins an Outer Realm. Outer Realm is place, where live scions of Cristal Mages. Cristal Mages rebelled to King Yurion, that was in 5th generation after Maribone, the first king of M. After Cristal Rebel, they took an area of Cristal Forest and they created very strong barriers to be sure, that they're safe. No one from outside of Outer Realm was in it since Cristal Rebel. When I was young, I thinked, that I'll go here some day, but it began to be impossible.

-But I remember, when Professor said, that some of his pupils escaped to Outer Realm. How?

-I don't know... I really don't know...

In this moment Jake emerged from water. He had some fish in bag, that he made from his body.

-Fish arrived! - he said to them.

And from this bag spilled fish. When they three seached for the best fish, Pann noticed something. It was white, hard thing. After she scattered some fish it showed, that it was skeleton of an Emian.

-Waaaah! - Pann frightened, seeing it.

Finn and Jake looked at it. It was a normal skeleton. It was clothed in long, dark-brown coat ant it had... jeans and sneakers. In its bag were tons of white textiles.

When Pann dared to look on skeleton, she extacly looked at it and she said:

-It must be Emian from Old Times... In Old Times Emians still wore clothes from times before Big Mushroom War with a clothes, that we know today. But wait... these clothes look like they were ideal for me!

-You don't think that you will put dead's clothes on yourself! - Jake said to Pann indignant voice.

-You're true. - Pann said to him. - Do you see that plant on a dune on the right?

-Yes...

-It's root is working like a soap. Go and take that plant's root for me.

Jake came to dune, and in the same time Pann came to a tent and she took a needle. She grabbed some white textiles from skeleton's bag and she came with a textiles to a tent. Before it, Pann said to Finn and Jake that they're not allowed to go to a tent at this moment, ant they MUST to wash that coat, trusers and sneakers and after it put them outside of a tent.

After some hours anyhing was ready. Her old, white t-shirt was remade for her new size. She took jeans, sneakers and coat on herself and she left tent.

-These clothes really fits you! - Finn and Jake said to her, when they saw her.

-But, by the way, I think, that we must bury that skeleton. It swam in ocean too long.

And they took skeleton to a hole, that Pann made using her powers. They put skeleton in hole, and after it, she covered hole, and in its place appeared very beatiful flowers. After it, Jake using his muscled hands put a rock opposite of that very small meadow.

It was late night. Finn, Jake and Pann were repleted and ready to go in direction of Floodplains. Jake changed into a boat with special platforms for horses. At first, Finn and Pann took horses at platforms. After it, they went into a Jake changed into a boat with their luggages, and Jake moved in direction of Floodplains.

-There were a very crazy days... - Pann said to Finn. - Probably I'm not ready for next surprises.

After she said that, over them flew a giant dragon. It had black, metalic scales and little, blue cristals on wings.

-It's a Mooner! - Pann said.

-Why are you excited due to a dragon, Pann? - Jake asked her.

-If you will see a dragon, especially Mooner, in another area than Dragon Island, you can expect a very big luck. - she said.

And the still observed a dragon, that flew over them. At end, dragon roared and dive. It made a very big wave. Jake tried to handle this wave, but it didn't worked. But in last moment someone helped them. They didn't felt that. They were just fainted.


End file.
